


sunrise

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a diamond to cut a diamond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunrise

“I’m turning forty this year,” The raven-haired youth deadpans as her lips form that infuriatingly beautiful pout; her lips form a small dip and that’s  _right_  where Levi wants to be. His train of thought is derailed as she turns her bored eyes to him as he snorts. In response, her eyes widen slightly as she awaits his words.

 

Dangerously, they are perched atop of Wall Sina with both pairs of their legs tangled together hanging over the edge as they watch the sunrise. Neither of them can sleep anymore, which isn’t surprising. Levi hasn’t slept peacefully in years, but Mikasa is just now starting to unravel: _this is her life_ , they both are aware of the implications of the pain and suffering from war in this world that a girl her age has experienced. In another lifetime, she might have had a simple life where she’d have her parents, Eren, someone to love her. Levi is so half-assed at sentimentalities, but this is as close to  _in love_  as he’s going to get. Maybe he is and he just doesn’t want to confess the truth; if he’s too close to Mikasa then he might start trying to be a hero for  _her_  instead of soley for humanity.

Levi leans back on an elbow, rolling his eyes at her. “You are turning twenty—“

“—don’t tell me how old you think I’m turning. I  _feel_  my mortality; I’m a soldier and you know better than anyone that our days are numbered. I keep growing older each day that passes. I feel like a forty year old in the skin of a twenty year old,” she effectively interrupts him, raking her fingernails across her skin as though she’s trying to rip away the years that have yet to come, but feel like they are clinging to her greedily. Youth pours from her every pore, but she’s right; Levi can’t help but to agree. “Almost every day I see a comrade die or make these decisions that could kill so many people. I’m not doubting my abilities, but I’m telling you that I’m turning forty today. My bones feel old. Haven’t you ever felt like that, Levi?”

Odd as it may be, but he’s never sat down and contemplated his mortality; therefore, he’s never felt any older than he actually is. The war may have been devastatingly harsh on him, but he’s always felt just as old as the year marks him as. Idly, Mikasa’s fingers trace against the wall’s texture, sometimes accidentally bumping into Levi’s fingers which twitch at the contact. Immediately, Mikasa notices and her gaze flits up to gauge Levi’s bored expression that holds an underlying softness.

Carefully, she winds her fingers with his before pulling her fist back to strike against his face. “What the  _fuck_ , Mikasa?!” He whips around, cradling his cheek as he feels the blood flooding into his mouth and he leans over to spit.

“Stop that  _fucking_  act,” she hisses, her hand tightening around his, “I gave you pieces of myself; drop this mask that you wear for everyone.”

His nose twitches with anger as he takes the impact of her words before using his free hand to clean the blood from his mouth, but as soon as he moves she reacts and pins him down against the top of the wall. Straddling him, she sees him from another perspective: now he’s subordinate, effectively losing his powerful stature, and further losing it as she leans down until their noses brush. Strands of her hair are tickling the side of his face as it cascades around them like black ink. Levi vaguely wonders why she started growing her hair out before his thoughts are ceased when Mikasa closes the distance and clamps her teeth against his lower lip.

Just when he’s about to throw her off of him, the rough clash of teeth and skin changes drastically as she sucks on the skin she’s just bitten; their lips meet once and then endlessly. Levi gets lost in eternity as teeth knock into teeth as they clumsily struggle for power. Soon after the first kiss, Mikasa pulls back, breathing haggard as her blown-out eyes stare at Levi with curiosity and a sense of accomplishment (and a hint of desire).

This time when she moves in, she’s only there momentarily as their lips slide together lazily while she speaks. “Be my sunrise, Levi.” Her words are whispers against his lips. Then she kisses him softly, in comparison to their previously shared kisses. His eyes widen at her words before he sits up cautiously with one hand on her back, cradling her as he presses their foreheads together.

“Wherever.. did you get the ridiculous idea.. that I could be that necessary to you?” Levi’s voice shakes as he pictures her dead even though he’s holding onto her right now. Fear grips him momentarily as he realizes that this girl  _has_  him. Whatever it takes to keep her alive, he’ll go to those lengths, even though he’s aware that she can fend for herself.

Her eyes are half-lidded as she knocks their foreheads together lightly. “It’s my birthday, Levi. Where’s my gift?”  _Be my sunrise_ , rings in his ears as she speaks again. She’s being sarcastic, because she knows that his only gift to her is the broken pieces of humanity’s greatest soldier that are lodged  _too_  deeply into her; she keeps knocking his mask off, and he keeps letting her take pieces of him that no one else even has even peered at.

It takes a diamond to cut a diamond.  

Now she’s looking at him as though he’s as remarkable and beautiful as the sunrise.  _How fucked up,_ he thinks as he leans in to kiss her once more which he supposes is the wrong decision on his behalf because he’s falling further into this girl. Pieces of him might begin to damage her if he’s not careful; she could handle it though. Pain is a constant in Mikasa’s life that she’s able to deal with remarkably well.

Her eyes flutter open, and she turns away from him to gaze at the sunrise which is nearly over as the sun sits almost all the way in the sky; her hand remains on his neck as her thumb distractedly grazes against the sensitive spot of skin behind his ear. Levi feels his mask slip, then shatter fifty meters downwards as Mikasa treats him so  _softly_. He’s porcelain to her, which is so inexplicable. He sucks a sharp breath in.

_I love you_ , sits on both of their tongues, but if they don’t say it aloud then it can pass in the unoccupied space around them. It can fill the empty spaces both of them contain; the loneliness in their chests that constrict as they revel underneath the stunning sky.

“Happy birthday,” Levi says softly against the shell of her ear as she continues to stare at the sky. His lips press against her neck once, chastely, before he pulls away from her completely. “I do hope it feels great to be forty.” 


End file.
